Big Brother
by JossyRose
Summary: This probably won't include England/America because I have multiple stories for their relationship,but this will include most of the other siblings (not just the brothers, the sisters as well, but because more characters have an older brother rather than an older sister, and because the one shot-first chapter- this is stemmed from was called big brother, I kept the title).
1. NorwayIceland Big Brother

**A/N This story was created yesterday at school mainly because despite what people might think, England and America are not my favorite characters (I mean, I like them a lot, and I suppose I don't really have a favorite, I love too many characters to have a favorite). I like the Nordics a lot and Spain, and Romano and I love all of the Axis (well, maybe not Germany) and Allies. So, long story short, this started as a one-shot for Iceland and Norway (called "Big Brother"), then I didn't have anywhere to put it so I created a whole story by the same name. This probably won't include Britain/America though because I have many other stories for them and their relationship.**

"Big Brother!" Little Iceland sniffled, eyes watering, lips trembling.

"Iceland, what happened? I thought Danmark was watching you."

"He was," the light haired boy nodded, "then he wasn't…he fell asleep."

Norway bit his lip to keep composure, and knelt down, "Come here lillebror."

The island nation obliged and dashed into his care taker's arms, resting his head on the older nation's collar bone. Norway hushed the small child until the boy fell asleep. Once the kid was no longer conscious, Norway swore to kill that Dane.

"Stori brodir!" a very small Icelandic child cried out in the middle of the night, tear stains tracking into his bright red, round cheeks.

Norway was drawn out of sleep instantly and rushed to the room of his brother. He burst through the door and went to the child, drawing the boy into his arms.

"Shh, hush now."

Denmark arrived shortly after, "What is being the matter?!" the Dane wondered loudly, worry etched on his face.

Norway sighed and turned, still clutching tightly to the little kid.

"I-I-I…had a (hic) n-nightma…re." the distressed child said, blushing madly and still crying.

The Norwegian sat down on the boy's bed and cradled Iceland in his arms, soon joined by his own older brother, Denmark, who was little help. Eventually, the little Scandinavian fell asleep once more and was tucked in by his big brothers.

"Big brother! Big brother! Look what I found!"

Norway looked up from his book to see Iceland running toward him, a small black blob in his hands. Denmark trailed slightly behind, looking almost as excited as the kid.

"What is it, Island?"

"The kiddo found a bird!" Denmark proclaimed happily, roughly taking the animal in his own hands and shoving the bird in Norway's face.

"It's a puffin," Iceland said, smiling, "Can I keep it?"

"Nay, it is a living creature and deserves-"

"Oh, please big brother?"

"Yeah, Norge, let the kid keep the bird," Denmark agreed, "I would've let you when you were the very tiny."

Norway sighed, "Alright Island. Just know that you will be taking care of it."

Iceland nodded his head up and down so hard it created a dull throb in his brain as he gently took the bird back from his oldest brother and cradled it in his small, child hands.

"Thank you storebror," he looked at Denmark, "Stori brodir!" he looked at Norway.

With that, the child ran off to find someplace for the puffin to sleep.

"Come on, please? Say big brother."

"No." Iceland huffed.

"Storebror."

"Nay!"

"Stori brodir." The teen blushed at the use of his own language.

"Go away."

"You used to call me 'big brother'," Norway whispered sadly.

Iceland turned away, "Well, things changed. I'm not a child anymore."

"You always will be my child though."


	2. DenmarkIceland When He Cried

When Iceland cried, it was for Norway, and it broke Denmark's heart. When Denmark ruled over Iceland, the child cried every night. Every night, Denmark would wake up to the boy's wailing and rush in to try and comfort the kid, but every night, he was refused and Iceland would continue to bawl. Each night, Denmark knew he would be turned away by the mourning child, but each night, he still rushed out of the comfort of his own bed to make sure the boy, his little brother, wasn't actually hurt or maybe would allow him to stay this time.

"Denmark! Store bror!" The blonde heard the child screech and instantly leapt out of bed.

Something had to be wrong; this was the first time that the boy had ever actually called out his name since Norway left. Denmark arrived in the child's room to find the light haired boy sitting up in bed, his light blue pajama clad legs pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around the knees, and his reddened face a mess of tears and mucus.

"Lillebror, what is being the matter, Island?" Denmark asked, concerned, and rushed forward to engulf the tiny male in his arms.

For once since Norway was absent, the little boy allowed such acts of comfort from the Dane, which surprised the blonde haired male.

"What is wrong?" Denmark repeated, smoothing down the boy's disheveled bed-head.

"I-I wan' Norway," the boy admitted.

Denmark bit his lip in sadness and slight jealousy.

"I had a bad dream about him and you…I want you and him both here."

Iceland looked up with teary, pathetic eyes, pure concern in all of his features from his posture, to his eyebrows, to his trembling lips.

"Hey, hey. It is okay, Norge is fine," Denmark reassured, pulling the boy into his lap and cradling him in his arms, "He is alright. And I am good too!"

Denmark managed a laugh in an attempt to cheer up the tot, and Iceland was able to crack a smile as well.

"Do you want to…uh, sleep with me tonight?" Denmark asked, knowing it was what Norway always did when the child had a nightmare.

Iceland nodded and Denmark carried the boy back to his room where they both lay down and eventually fell asleep.

"Good night, Icey."

"Goo' nigh' b'g bro'er." The exhausted little Icelander yawned, wrapping his tiny arms around his older brother.


	3. Japan-China Onii-chan

**A/N I wrote this after y math test yesterday as well. And my stupid CCC class (I may or may not have gotten in trouble for that). Also, when China is speaking his lines from the anime, I did that all by memory, so if it is slightly incorrect, I apologize, if it is totally incorrect, I'm insane, and if it is perfect, you're welcome.  
>I'm not sure if I should be ashamed (because I have no life) or proud (because I have a great memory) if I managed to get those lines 100% correct.<strong>

It was warm. It wasn't a nice kind of warmth though, it was sticky and uncomfortable. It was a bad heat. Sweat accumulated on his forehead and ran down the back of his neck, making his little, dark blue kimono cling to his skin.

Rustling. It startled the little boy. Was something coming? The child's expression remained composed, but inside he was scared and ready to run for his life if the need arose. He glanced around at the stalks of bamboo towering over him. Where would he go if something frightening were to emerge. He had no home…no family…

Wait, was that he was hearing? Mumbling. Someone was walking through the forest.

"Huh? Who is that? I've never seen him here before."

The little boy looked up into the smiling face of an adult, brown eyes nation.

"You must be a new country."

Country? What was that? That's what he was? Was that a bad thing? No, the man was smiling, so it probably wasn't bad.

"You're so little,"

No, you're so big.

"I'm sure it was rough on you to have been born in such a small place. You can call me China," the man smiled, "If there is something you don't know, all you have to do is ask. Now, do you mind telling me your name?"

The child debated this for a moment, but decided there was no harm in revealing his name.

"Konnichiwa," the child pronounced, having never really spoken before, "It's nice to meet you, China, where the Sun sets. My name is Japan; I am from where the Sun rises."

"Well, that wasn't very nice!" China placed his hands on his hips.

Japan bit his lip gently. He hadn't intended to be mean, he was simply informing the man that his time as a powerful nation was soon to be replaced with Japan's. China's features softened and he smiled again.

"Do you not have a family, xiao nanhai?"

Japan shook his head, strands of black hair shifting into his dark brown eyes.

"Come here, little one."

The child obeyed and when he was close enough, the older Asian scooped the boy up into his arms. Japan looked up at him curiously.

"You have a family now, Xiaodi."

"Arigato Onii-Chan."


	4. Prussia-HRE Let You Down

**A/N I wrote this after a math test yesterday.**

Prussia was devastated by the news of his little brother's 'death' on the battlefield; of course, anyone would be, really, but it was more than that. He let little Holy Rome down, and he knew as much. He should've stopped them from dragging the child to war, should've convinced them it wasn't a good idea.

He shouldn't have let them take his baby brother.

The albino sat at Austria's piano and played. If anyone who did not know the loud-mouthed, reckless nation had seen him playing such a sophisticated, elegant instrument, their eyes would have surely popped out of their skull, but as it were, only a stingy pianist stood in the doorframe, staring at the teenager.

Prussia played Mozart, Holy Roman Empire's favorite. After all, the man did originate in the child's country. When he ran out of Mozart, he simply played. He didn't know what he was playing, he just knew that his fingers were smashing the keys angrily and sound was coming forth.

Tears leaked from his eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry," he choked, "I let you down, Bruder."

"Hey, Vest!" a silver haired, obnoxious nation called to his younger brother.

"Vhat do you vant, bruder?"

Prussia smiled, "Vanted to see if du vanted to get a beer!"

Germany sighed, but also smiled and nodded.  
>The blonde nation always wondered why his older brother couldn't simply refer to him as Germany, or Deutschland. He figured it was just some stupid quirk of the stupid man. Unknown to him, the reasoning went much deeper than that. He would never call his younger brother Germany because to him, he would always be "The Holy Roman Empire".<p>

_Tut mir leid ich enttauschen. _

**A/N So yeah, this kind of follows the theory that Germany is HRE, if you dislike the theory, then you can just say that the reason Germany will "always be The Holy Roman Empire" is because he reminds him of HRE or something.  
>Also, my headcanon is that Prussia was a teenager when HRE fell.<strong>


	5. DenmarkNorway I see Faeries

Norway was a calm, quiet child. If Denmark didn't know the boy as well as he did, he probably would've said the kid was absolutely emotionless. But that wasn't true. The child, like all children, became excited, began to cry, started laughing, and even, at times, ran about outside and simply played as other children do. This was a time that showed this.

The little boy was climbing a tree outside, Denmark keeping a close on the child, of course. Norway, when he reached the branch he deemed fit enough to be sat upon, stayed like that for a while, until he caught a glimpse of a small, flittering thing leaping off a branch and drifting through the breeze. The calm boy carefully climbed down until his bare feet were upon the soil once more, and to Denmark's unease, ran off into the forest.

Denmark's home was less nature filled than his little brother's home was, and the older nation didn't trust nature as much as the kid did. Immediately, the blonde followed the boy through the tree line, calling his younger sibling's name.

Her eyes were bright blue and black hair curled around her face. She was so tiny. Silver beads hung from her dress, catching the light in a way that made her shine like a star. A faery. Another had short, dirty blonde hair and eyes as green as spring grass. Tons of them were just floating about in the woods right next to Norway's home. Norway had heard of these creatures before in his story books, but he never imagined they actually existed. Denmark would be so amazed, the little boy thought. Uh oh. Speaking of Denmark, he probably would not be too happy about the boy travelling into the woods by himself. Norway decided that it would be best to get back. On the way back home, however, he ran into a very worried Dane, literally.

"Denny! Denny!" Norway said half excitedly and half concerned at the possibility of being in trouble, "I found faeries, Den!"

The blonde raised an amused eyebrow, all concern and possible anger with the child vanishing, as he lifted the boy into his arms and grinned, playing along, "Oh? What did they look like?"

"They were so pretty, Denny. I want to visit them again."

The kid yawned and rested his head on his big brother's chest as the man carried the child home.

"Not without me though. You really shouldn't have run off."

"Jeg becklager storebror,"

"Jeg tilgiver dig."

Denmark placed his sleeping baby brother in his bed, drawing the blankets over the boy's small body and smiling. He knew it was crazy, but he almost wondered if maybe, the little kid actually _did _see faeries out there.

**A/N Yeah, I know it's a little rushed. Sowwy. Oh, and, I hate promoting myself, but if you guys could check out my videos on YouTube (username is animalgirl89) I mainly do piano covers of songs (including Hetalia). Just stay away from anything that says "vocal" cover. It's bad news, trust me.**


	6. RussiaBelarus Don't hurt big brother

Big Brother was hurt again. The young boy had come home with a bruised eye and blood dripping from a split lip, tears in his eyes. His scarf was tangled around him, and his coat was torn. Big Sister drew him close to her and tried in vain to encourage the boy. Belarus saw her hapless brother come home time and time again with minor but still painful injuries and tears tracking in his cheeks. Each time, she would go up to her older brother and hug him.

Belarus was hurt. Her hair was tangled, there were scratches all over her, yet her face remained expressionless. When Ukraine asked what happened, the girl simply responded, "They were making fun of Big Brother".

Russia came into her room that night, while the younger child sat on her bed drawing a picture, and hugged her.

"Spasibo."


End file.
